


标记【初代光/芝诺光】

by Ayrganea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrganea/pseuds/Ayrganea
Summary: 4.x剧情下索鲁斯提前醒来的ABO
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, 初代光 - Relationship, 芝诺光
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	标记【初代光/芝诺光】

索鲁斯提前醒来了。  
也没有什么别的原因，主要是孙子太烦人。在他的培养皿面前宣扬宏图霸业八百遍，本来睡得好好的索鲁斯实在是烦不胜烦。  
做了几十年皇帝了，放个假都不行吗。  
他皱着眉取了个身体偷偷溜出了加雷马，决定去看看他的曾孙，小疯子可比他的父亲有趣多了。  
…  
黄金港的小金街鱼龙混杂，从业人员囊括了ABO三种性别的人，光此刻就是在这里工作。或许因为是交通枢纽，服务业需要大量的人手，坐拥头牌的妈妈们并不在乎你在这做多久，只要有一张漂亮的脸蛋配上她们店的名声，雏儿们都是很受欢迎的，毕竟大把的人喜欢从零开始调教，要是想要熟练的妓子她们也有，但是赚钱工具谁会嫌少呢。  
“是个Omega啊，实在是少见，如果不打好抑制剂的话出了什么事店里是不会负责的。”这家店的妈妈打量着光的身形，结实饱满的肌肉和干净的脸蛋，天蓝色的眼睛还透着光，若不是这是乌尔达哈商会那边嘱咐过需要好好对待的人，她都有些忍不住要推出去为他造势宣传，让客人们为之疯狂一把。  
要不是她欠了那个奸诈的金发男人一个人情。  
妈妈桑叹着气让人把光带去梳洗打扮一番。  
英雄一米八多的身材在这个地方算不上高大，精心打扮过后再加上理发师神奇的手法，出来的时候就是一个盘着头发的漂亮高个子女人，海德林的奇妙加护让他身上连茧子都很少。  
他是来这里打听帝国军情报的，桑克瑞德之前晒黑了许多，皮肤也粗糙了，蒙着单边眼睛一看就不是普通人的模样已经不太适合来这种东方式的居酒屋，光只能自己上场了。  
除了声音沙哑一些好像也没有特别奇怪的地方。  
今天的店里来了一位帝国人，按照之前说好的，光会负责这个人的一切。  
纸制的滑动门拉开，光在门口行了一个礼轻声说道。  
“客人您好，可以称呼我为光，接下来将由我来为您…”服务。  
扑面而来的Alpha信息素让他僵硬的维持在了抬头的动作上。  
这个客人发情了。  
光在思考是要给他扎一针还是自己先跑的时候就被人一把拉了进去，门也砰的一下关上。  
索鲁斯发情了。  
新的身体就是这样不好，没有接触过外面乱七八糟的东西，只要店里的催情香稍微来上那么一些，就被刺激得受不了，不过这还是在忍受范围内的。  
他不禁又在心里抱怨起了残次品的不便，古代人没有性别分化，根本不会成为欲望的俘虏。  
男人本来打算喝了酒就离开，随便处理一下，或者抛弃这个身体就可以了，但是进门的妓子令人熟悉的蓝色眼睛改变了他的主意。  
这个地方不就是从事那样的交易吗，他并不介意解决一下需求。  
妓子明显的慌乱让他感到惊奇，Alpha身体的本能让他用信息素包裹着这个人，薄荷夹杂着石榴的气味无孔不入的纠缠在光的身上，刺激着他的腺体。  
“不…客人…这样是不行的，我不负责这样的服务，您如果有需求我帮您叫姐姐们过来。”光涨红着脸跪倒在索鲁斯的面前，他隐约感觉到自己的抑制剂在信息素的冲刷之下就要失效了，恋爱都还没谈过的英雄不想自己就这么屈服一个见面不到一分钟的陌生加雷马人。  
浓重又甜腻的香气包裹着他，仿佛看不到的触手拨撩着光的神经，可怜的神经也在下一刻啪的一声崩断。  
英雄被带着强制发情了。  
铺天盖地的Omega气息从他身上泄出，干净又清爽的海盐味和石榴的香气搅和在一起，身体的冲动让跪倒在地上的光感到难堪，他的性器勃起，后穴湿润得要滴出水来，这种尴尬的场面让光缩成了一团，想要找个机会冲出去给自己来上一针。  
但是这显然是不可能的。  
索鲁斯没有给他这个机会。  
穿着浴衣的男人毫不客气的把英雄抓回了身边，他的性器坚硬又挺拔，直直的立在光的眼前，强烈的Alpha气息吸引着他前去触碰，仅剩的自尊心又让英雄咬紧了牙关一声不吭的窝着。  
可是索鲁斯没有放过他的意思。  
“光…小姐？”他不失强硬的捏着英雄的下巴迫使对方抬头，蓝色的眼睛里充斥着恼怒，索鲁斯却觉得有趣，冰凉的手指抚摸那张被脂粉掩盖的面孔，男性的轮廓画得柔和，红艳艳的口脂被加雷马男人的手指抹出了边缘，泛着青灰的指尖都染上了暖色。  
金色的眼睛垂下不知道在想些什么，凑上前去描绘英雄的唇型。索鲁斯浑身的温度都很低，带着凉意的舌头让光发抖，仿佛在被什么冷血动物舔抵，身上的热意又在不断的摧毁他的神志，令他想要靠近。  
可恶…灵魂好像和身体割裂开了，卷缩着的身体被打开，无能为力的感觉让光几乎崩溃。  
两个人的距离像爱人一样亲近，光身上干净的气味表明了这个Omega没有被人标记过，这让索鲁斯感到满意。  
“我没有要伤害您的意思，不如做个交易。”加雷马男人气定神闲的揉捏着对方的胸部，唔，他当然知道对方并不是女人，但是这样饱满的胸部的确是令人满意，“我们俩都发情了，与其出去信息素诱使别人发情，不如在此解决了这个事情，也免得多生事端您说对吗。”  
光被他揉得胯下把和服撑起一大块，混沌的大脑里思考这这个问题，他是个Omega，在花街里发情，不用脑子想都知道会发生什么事。英雄只能选择屈服于这个男人。  
“不可以…不可以标记。”他用尽全力拽住在胸膛上作怪的手，生理性的眼泪融了妆，滑下来黑色的眼泪。  
碍眼。  
索鲁斯抬手抹过他的脸，厚重的妆容消失得一干二净。  
柔声回答道：“当然，只是为了解决我们目前共同拥有的小麻烦。”  
他的手指附着暗色的以太毫不客气的划开了英雄的女士和服，露出来的吐着水的肉柱和后穴淫靡得很，指甲轻轻地刮搔肉柱和后穴之间那一小片紧绷的肉，还能看到穴口紧张的缩了缩。  
这人的一切反应都干净得索鲁斯想要弄脏他。  
冰凉的手指探进了穴里，液体的润滑让他这个举动轻松了起来，索鲁斯故作惊讶的用两根手指夹了夹光的肉柱，在冠状沟触来回磨蹭。  
“没想到是光先生，不是光小姐，刚才实在是冒犯了。”他这么说着，在光身体内的手指加大了按压的力度，激得英雄差点从榻榻米上弹跳起来，手上撰得袖子又多了几道皱褶，发出了代表着没法承受刺激的低喘，“我的名字是索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯，方便告诉我您的真名吗，虽然我们只是露水情缘，但是还是想更加了解你一些。”  
陷入欲望的光无暇思考这个名字的意义，但是短暂的接触让他清楚的明白眼前这个加雷马人并不像他所表现出来的彬彬有礼，这张面皮下面恶劣得很，只想解决麻烦的英雄只想快些解决生理问题，减少无谓的交流。  
索鲁斯表情遗憾的低头去含弄他流水的前端，睫毛像扇子一样盖住了金色的眼睛让人看不清神色，光被这突如其来的举动惊得低声叫了出来。  
“太…太刺激了…怎么会，别这样，要疯了，求你…”  
索鲁斯的舌头在上面灵活的打转，模仿着环状物套弄，搅动着这根初经人事的肉柱，冰凉的手指有一搭没一搭的揉捏卵蛋，另一只手还不忘在湿漉漉的后穴里抠挖摸索。没经历过这种待遇的英雄绷着身子射在了他的嘴巴里，加雷马人也被这突如其来的爆发呛到了，吐出了光的肉柱低声咳嗽着，被使用过的嘴巴红艳艳的，白色的液体从嘴角滑落，又被他用手背接了舔回口中。这样色情的场面让光看得浑身更加燥热，索鲁斯含着他的东西同他亲吻的时候都忘了躲避，就这么毫无防备的吞了下去。  
光的大脑空白了。  
他不知道索鲁斯都在他的耳边说了什么，就连对方把他换成趴跪的姿势都乖乖的照做了。  
“能感受到吗，被打开的感觉，”他的反应取悦了索鲁斯，男人的嘴巴在他的耳边蹭动，呼出的气息打在上面，让光下意识的缩紧了后穴，夹得索鲁斯很是舒爽的干脆一插到底，“好好记住我的形状。”男人就着这个姿势抽插了几下觉得不够尽兴，干脆把人抱起来操干，身体的重量让索鲁斯的肉柱进入了最深处。  
英雄夹紧了后穴潮吹了。  
液体打击在索鲁斯的前端，他愉快的就着淫液加快了抽插的速度狠狠插入了光的生殖腔内，这让英雄发出了自己都没听过的喘叫声。  
“生殖腔打开了啊，光实在是太敏感了，”男人的牙齿在Omega脖子后面的腺体磨蹭，要被标记的恐惧让他小幅度的挣扎，“彻底标记的话光就会属于我，来加雷马做皇后如何。”  
他金色的眼睛里写满了认真，尾音还因为愉快而上挑了，可是被抱在怀里的光看不到，他低声恳求索鲁斯不要完全标记，遗憾的加雷马男人想起之前那滴黑色的眼泪，牙齿在皮肤上留下一个浅浅的痕迹做了临时标记。  
薄荷和石榴两种矛盾的信息素从腺体窜入了光的大脑中，强烈的快感让他连索鲁斯拔出来射了他一屁股都安静的承受了。  
“还在渴求我吗，还真是淫荡，”索鲁斯就这么下了定义，把光翻了过来，这个男人经历了一场性爱也只是浴衣稍微凌乱了一些，他恶劣的凑近了光的耳边，“下一次就是射在里面，再下一次就是在光的生殖腔里成结。”他一边描述着，一边用冰凉的手指在光的肚子上滑动，随着这这样的描述，英雄的后穴反而又吐出了淫液。  
…  
等到再次醒来的时候，室内已经收拾得干净整洁，英雄捂着头坐起来，身体的虚弱和被掏空的感觉让他一个激灵想起了昨天。  
索鲁斯这个名字是加雷马上一任皇帝，芝诺斯的曾祖父…不会吧。想起对方那年轻的模样只觉得是顶着加雷马上任皇帝的名头作乱的帝国人。  
可他也不想，皇帝的名头哪里有人敢冒充。  
忙碌的战前准备让光把这件事情暂时抛之脑后，这份临时标记带来的唯一好处就是他这段时间可以像分化前那样稍微放心的和一群Alpha伙伴们出门喝酒了。  
新的一天，是决战的日子。  
修整好了的英雄带着他的武器一路砸进了阿拉米格皇宫，看得莉瑟胆战心惊，想着这都是钱啊，张了张嘴还是没有阻止明显怒火中烧的光。  
说白了，想到今天要见到芝诺斯，想到加尔乌斯这个姓氏，光就开始迁怒，等到芝诺斯在大厅里欣喜的迎来光之战士的时候，开门就是一顿暴打。  
这反而更加合了皇太子的意，他跃跃欲试的想给挚友展示新的力量，没想到光一通乱打到后面几乎就是小孩子打架，两个人在地毯上滚作一团，骤然接近之后他闻到了甜腻的石榴香气。  
Alpha的本能让他加重了手上的力道把光压在了红色的地毯上，埋首在对方的颈窝里试图寻找气息来源，接着他看到了英雄后颈那个只剩下一个痕迹的牙印，皇太子发了狠似的去揉搓它，摩擦力让光感觉到了疼痛。  
“芝诺斯你他妈发的什么疯！”英雄反手一肘子撞在芝诺斯的胸甲上发出沉闷的响声把皇太子的注意力拉了回来。  
“我的。”他没头没尾的话让光莫名其妙，“挚友，只能是我的。”  
他这辈子唯一承认的人就这么被人标记了，这个认知让芝诺斯发狂，最主要的是，这个奇妙的味道让他感觉到了熟悉，是他认识的人。  
哪个不长眼的帝国军人。  
芝诺斯舔弄着那个临时的标记试图掩盖上面的气息，金酒的气味再也控制不住盈满了周身。被舔了要害的英雄在皇太子的怀里彻底僵硬了，被陌生人标记的恐惧感又翻了上来，撰着拳头努力的克制自己的颤抖。  
“别这样，芝诺斯，别这样弄我，我会忍不住…”英雄颤抖着恳求他的对手放过他，他宁愿和这人打上几场，也不想他们就这么在战场上做爱。  
海盐的气息渐渐和金酒搅合在了一起，英雄跪在地上的双腿发抖，身体在渴求着Alpha的接触。他明明才被人临时标记，怎么还会这样想要别人插入。这种旺盛的渴求让英雄感到惊慌，他平时洁身自好，欲望来临时总是会感到羞耻和不知所措。  
芝诺斯套着护甲的手在光的臀部滑动，那里的布料已经被溢出的液体打湿，散发着淫糜的气味。手甲划破了布料，露出了英雄饱满的臀肉。  
英雄在发抖。  
这个认知让皇太子停下了动作。  
哪怕是第一次见面都是咬着牙被他打倒再站起来的人露出这样的表情，让芝诺斯感到无措还有些许隐约的快感，他本应该为英雄的软弱感到不屑或者好笑，现在却有些不安，皇太子没尝试过这样的感情，只能笨拙的把人搂进了怀里，肉柱顶着光的屁股，饱满的臀肉挤压得他低哼出声。  
Omega的气味在鼻尖越发的浓重，芝诺斯引以为豪的自制力都快失去了作用，只能把人在怀里搂紧，两人的铠甲碰撞发出咯啦咯啦的声响。在此之前他还从没有想要得到过什么东西，现在得到了却觉得心爱的玩具下一秒就要碎开。  
多余的情感，好麻烦。困惑的皇太子皱着眉思考对策。  
“给我一个完全标记，芝诺斯。”冷静下来的英雄请求他的对手，与其留着不知道是谁的味道，他倒不如让认识的人给他彻底解决了这个麻烦。“别在这里。”  
英雄苦中作乐的想自己还能算是帮同伴牵制了敌人，一边想带着芝诺斯传送去别的地方。  
他的想法芝诺斯当然也想得到，但是皇太子对阿拉米格的所有权毫不在意，还能在这个地方等着也只是为了会送上门来的光之战士。  
金发的加雷马男人化作巨大的神龙把英雄甩到了背上。  
“抓好了，挚友。”  
浑身滚烫的光趴在他冰凉的鳞上喘息，被引起情欲的身体得不到Alpha的爱抚只能无力的蹭动，勃起的性器被夹在鳞和身体之间，被划开的裤子阻挡不住滑落的粘液，弄得腿间湿漉漉的。  
神龙不知道跳跃了几个异空间终于把人带回了皇都的庭院内，英雄身上发情的气味挡都挡不住，要不是迫于芝诺斯气息的压制，一路上的Alpha早就扑了上来。  
被丢到床上的时候光的手指还塞在自己的屁股里，他被欲望折腾得神志不清，身边的Alpha不来满足他， 他就只能自己来满足自己。  
手指从身体里带出了腥甜的液体，英雄的眼里只剩下了渴求。  
对待臣服于欲望的野兽需要做些什么。  
芝诺斯选择了成为他的同类。  
Alpha粗大的肉柱毫不客气的碾压肠道，神志不清的英雄在皇太子的身下流泪，他的肉穴贪婪的吞吃着肉柱，蠕动着想要更多。在英雄就要通过后穴得到高潮的时候，芝诺斯干脆的抽了出来，猛烈的摩擦和后穴的空虚感让英雄哆哆嗦嗦的射了一摊在被褥上。  
“和那个人做这是这么淫荡么，”皇太子按着光的脖子，迫使他整个面孔都被压进了被子里，手指碾压着Omega的腺体，信息素像绳子一样凝成了一条线，栓在了光的脖子上，金酒味的信息素冲刷着之前的临时标记，窒息感和快感袭来，英雄挣扎着想要呼吸，却被对方用身体优势压制了。直到他感觉到意识渐渐消失，新鲜的空气才再次进入了肺部。  
Alpha巨大的性器顶在他的唇边，发情的雌兽茫然的看了一会，才像明白了什么似的小心翼翼的张开嘴巴不熟练的舔弄，因为没有经验控制不好牙齿还磕了几下。  
他的屁股里渴求结合，嘴巴里还含着性器，心里最后的理智让他流泪，却被芝诺斯误认为是在抗拒。  
明明是他让我标记他的。虽然明白自己只是个工具，在心爱的猎物面前皇太子还是有些恼火又委屈。  
芝诺斯抽出了在英雄嘴里的肉柱，沉默的把他翻过来、标记，接着在生殖腔里成结，巨大的肉柱撞得英雄体内有种要被刺穿的错觉。牙齿咬破了腺体注入自己的信息素，敏感的身体让英雄哭叫，又去迎合他的肉柱，这给皇太子带来了诡异的满足感。  
甜腻的石榴香气和突兀的薄荷气息混杂在一起，另一个Alpha的信息素在房间里出现，索鲁斯金色的眼睛在黑暗中好像能发光，就这么安静的看着交合中的两人。  
“真是让人遗憾，原来拒绝了我标记的原因是为了我亲爱的曾孙啊，我还以为你对我的身体也很满意呢，毕竟那天一直哭叫着求我多给你一些。”皇帝一直翘着的嘴角露出了有些夸张的弧度。  
因为获得了标记逐渐恢复神志的英雄瞳孔收缩，浑身紧绷着把芝诺斯夹射了。  
索鲁斯似乎是在感叹自己之前无谓的怜悯。  
“就这么渴求他么，渴求男人的Omega。”索鲁斯摘了手套在床前蹲下，冰凉的手抚摸被按在床上操得满脸通红的光，明明芝诺斯已经覆盖掉了这人的标记，但是光却没法对他生出恐惧感，过于浓厚以至于甜腻的石榴香气反而令这个处于发情期的Omega更加的兴奋，后穴溢出了淫液。  
芝诺斯很是不快的把趴着的人捞起来亲吻，光只能勉力抬起头来回应他。  
英雄那在人族中还算得上是可以的身材在加雷马男人的怀里像是个玩偶一般，垂下头来亲吻的时候头发都能把人盖住大半，冰凉的发丝在滚烫的肉体上扫来扫去，让他难受得直扭动，Alpha的性器也因为这样的举动在他的身体里再次胀大。  
如果不是Omega是完全吞不下这个东西的吧，脑子被情欲搅得一塌糊涂的光迷迷糊糊的想着。  
眼前这两个因为发情而亲密的野兽，引起了索鲁斯的兴趣，哪怕曾孙浑身上下都散发着不欢迎他的气息，他也觉得没什么所谓，踹了靴子爬上床，用手去抚摸，用唇舌去舔咬英雄饱满的胸膛，突如其来的刺激让光绞紧了后穴，反而令芝诺斯的喉咙中溢出一丝喟叹，放过了被亲到神志不清的英雄，对上在前方的索鲁斯，露出了一丝带着血腥意味的笑容。  
“索鲁斯陛下，这个人，是我的。”他用着尊称，但是却没什么尊敬的意思，这人身上的信息素完全就是光之前临时标记的味道，怪不得令皇子觉得隐约的熟悉。芝诺斯不清楚英雄是怎么想的，他不介意挚友拥有其他的床伴，但是既然邀请了他，那么他也应该为自己划出一片地盘。  
我的，这宣示主权的话语可太有趣。  
可是这曾经也是他的。  
索鲁斯讽刺的笑了笑，直起身来凑近他的曾孙，两个人毫不客气的对视，信息素在身边翻滚着，本来就发了情的英雄被夹在中间，索鲁斯的手按着他的后脑勺把人压在在他胸前那毛茸茸的衣领上，此刻发出了欲求不满的呜呜声。  
两人默契的收回了针锋相对的气势，低头去安抚这个求欢的Omega。  
光被Alpha的信息素给激得浑身燥热，下身湿淋淋的，反而方便了芝诺斯那巨大的东西进出，索鲁斯捏着他的下巴强迫他张嘴，手指探进去摸索着牙槽和口腔内壁，麻痒的感觉让光觉得心头都像被羽毛扫过，下意识的收紧了口腔吸吮嘴里乱动的手指。  
“贪心又淫荡的残次品，”索鲁斯慢条斯理的除去了身上繁复的宫装，早已勃起的肉柱凑到光的嘴边蹭了几下就被对方贪婪的吞了进去，这副场景恼得芝诺斯又狠狠的顶了几下内壁，反而把光送到了索鲁斯的胯下，吞入了更多，索鲁斯愉悦的笑着也不知道在夸奖谁，摸着光的脑袋低声说道：“乖孩子。”  
性欲和被肉柱堵住的憋闷感让光的眼睛里溢出水汽，他想要获得新鲜的空气，但是因为呼吸收缩的喉咙反而使索鲁斯爽快不已。  
芝诺斯不甘示弱的顶弄，巨大的肉柱研磨着生殖腔入口却不进入，空虚感和渴求的欲望让光挪动着屁股，但是当真正压了一个顶部进去的时候，娇嫩的生殖腔被涨裂的恐惧感又袭上心头，挣扎着想要从芝诺斯胯下离开，但是尝过甜头的男人怎么会放过他，肉柱不容拒绝的推进，灭顶的快感让光无暇顾及口中的性器，没法吞咽的口水顺着索鲁斯的肉柱滑落到他的卵蛋上，温暖又粘滑的感觉让他叹了口气决定自己辛苦一些，挺动腰部在光的口中进出。  
窒息和快感令光昏了头，口中发出含糊不清的话语让索鲁斯停下了要发射的撸动，大发慈悲的抽了出来听一听英雄臣服于性欲的发言。  
“射…求你了，射出来，我受不住了…”他呜咽着流泪，身体里的空虚感越来越强烈，被芝诺斯填满了的生殖腔迫切的渴求某种液体的浇灌，说完这样的话语他又去舔弄索鲁斯肉柱的头部，溢出来的液体咗得啧啧作响。  
芝诺斯不快极了，拎着腰部把人提起来，又狠狠的按进怀中，被快速贯穿的快感让光发出无意识的低叫，再次被冷落的索鲁斯无奈的半跪着凑上前去把两人的性器拢在一起撸动，鲜红的舌头探进光的嘴里搅动，眼神还带着些挑衅似的望着他的曾孙。  
金发的加雷马男人坏心眼的笑了，加大了顶弄的力度，让亲吻中的两人不得不分开，光的牙齿还磕到了索鲁斯的嘴唇，溢出了些许血丝。  
索鲁斯也不生气，面上的微笑好像很是包容芝诺斯的小孩子脾气似的，暗地里却加重了手上的力道，箍紧了英雄的冠状沟另一只手在两人的交合处轻轻搔弄，双重的刺激让光绷紧了身子射了出来，又热又湿的后穴涌出一泡液体，泡得芝诺斯舒爽无比，咬着光脖子后的腺体灌满了他的生殖腔。  
高潮后的Omega软趴趴的把头搁在索鲁斯的肩膀上，胸膛上的汗水粘腻，屋子里已经被各种各样的信息素和体液搅和得不知道到底是什么味道了，被干得昏昏沉沉的英雄后穴还在无意识的吸着芝诺斯没有完全软下来的肉柱。  
“我想或许我们的英雄还是没有得到满足，这可太巧了。”索鲁斯毫不客气的托起光的身体拉到自己这边来，后穴离开芝诺斯的肉柱还发出了啵的一声，淫液顺着被操开的穴口止不住的流出，包括芝诺斯射进去的东西，一并打湿了屁股下的床单。  
索鲁斯伸手进去把那些东西都扣挖了出来，红艳艳的肠肉主动吸附，又被男人轻轻的拍了一把屁股让他放松些。  
“别这么着急，现在是交换场地的时候了。”觉得差不多的索鲁斯甩了甩手上的液体，让光趴跪着，就着没弄干净的淫水又操了进去。  
高潮过后的芝诺斯衣衫凌乱的靠在床头，懒洋洋的看着光被操弄得说不出话的样子，用沾满了液体的性器蹭了蹭光的侧脸，笑着开口道：“挚友，可别厚此薄彼了。”  
腥咸的液体弄得光的脸上一团糟，再次陷入漩涡的Omega无意识的用嘴唇在上面摩挲，时不时的探出舌头舔弄两口。  
或许要不了多久就会有新的加雷马皇族诞生，皇子和开国皇帝对此感觉到满意，更加凶狠的操弄他们的Omega。


End file.
